Chaotic Hetalia High!
by Akira Amber
Summary: The managers of our beloved countries believe that, well, some countries may need a bit more knowledge, so they send them off to a school that has many transfer students. Then, even some of the smarter countries are also dragged into the mess. Some think high school will be fun. But for some it will be a competition. Let the horrors of high school... BEGIN!
1. Off to School!

**Okay, this a new story I'm doing… Thanks to my Hetalia obsession… Texas is my OC, and she won't really be paired up with anybody unless you guys want her to... Yes, Texas was once a country. She used to belong to Mexico, broke free, became her own country, and got captured by America... **

**I don't own Hetalia. It's very depressing, believe me.**

* * *

"What?" America shouted with rage.

"You heard me. Most of our bosses agree that we need to go to the human's school." Germany calmly replied.

"Ano… Some of us? Who?" Liechtenstein asked shyly.

"Eh, I don't know, I haven't been sent the list yet…" Germany replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't you think a bunch of students transferring is suspicious or something, aru?" China said.

"Well here the letter says that we're going to an exchange school, were its pretty common. I think we can pretend to all know each other from the transfer's assembly." Germany again answered a question, while looking at a sheet of paper.

"Hey guys! I think it will be fun! Plus, we get to make new friends, yeah?" Texas perked up happily.

"Yes! How fun!" Hungary nodded.

"If you all think it's all fun, I think some of the people that weren't required to go to 'school' can still go…" Germany looked thoughtful.

"Ooh! Austria! Please come too!" Hungary linked her arm to Austria's and gave him a puppy dog look.

Austria sighed and pushed up his glasses, indicating a yes.

"Eh? Sissy-ass is going? How boring… The awesome me will obviously be the best at this competition!" Prussia declared.

Hungary shot daggers at the albino and retorted, "Well, I know for a fact that you were one of the countries REQUIRED to go. I think a country who isn't as dumb as you should win!"

"Um, guys, I'm not sure that this is a contest, its probably giving us experience and making us smarte-" Texas was cut off.

"You're so on, freaky pan lady!" the albino snorted, "Nobody can defeat the awesome me!"

"Hey! How are you so sure you're going to win?" Denmark suddenly stood up.

* * *

"Guys, I think we should all calm down, aru." China sighed.

"Aniki, I think it _would _be fun to participate in this activity." Hong Kong said with a mischievous look on his face. It probably meant that he wanted to see chaos happen.

However, South Korea was completely oblivious to this, "I agree with Hong Kong! We should totally go, Aniki!" he said, waving his arms happily.

"Who said I wasn't going to go, aru?" China also had the famous mischievous gleam in his eye and a smirk.

* * *

"Oh come on Iggy!" America pleaded. He was definitely one of the nations that HAD to go to school. However, the mature British country next to him was not required to go to school, nor did he want to.

"Get off me, you bloody git!" the Englishman shouted.

America kicked in his puppy dog eyes.

Britain huffed and looked the other way. He stayed like that until finally he started to twitch and hit his head on the table. He was in…

* * *

"But brother Russia! You must go!" Belarus pleaded and pulled on the poor Russian's arm a bit roughly.

"Um, no, I can't go… It will probably be to, to, to um, COLD, Da!" The Russian struggled to make an excuse.

Luckily for him, Belarus had believed him. She huffed, "Well, I'm still going to go, Big Brother!"

"Big Sister Ukraine! You must go too!" Belarus proceeded to bother her sister, who smiled at her.

"Of course I'm going! I don't want to miss out on things!" Ukraine smiled happily.

* * *

"Big Brother, please go, Ve~!" Italy tried hard to persuade his fowl-mouthed brother to join in on the fun.

"Yes~! Please go, Lovi~!" Spain cooed.

"S-Stop calling me that!" Romano stammered, blushing.

"You're changing the subject, my little tomato~!" Spain replied again.

Romano hit his head against the nearest wall.

* * *

"Big Brother, are you going?" Liechtenstein inquired her stoic brother.

"Hm. Are you going?" Switzerland asked the question back.

"Oh yes! I feel like I should." The small country nodded her tiny head.

"Then I shall go too. I can't risk those nasty perverts next to my little sister. Unfortunately, I am pretty sure you're not allowed to bring weapons to 'school' I guess I'll have to protect you with my bare hands." Switzerland replied.

"Thank you, big brother!" Liechtenstein said in her soft voice.

* * *

"Hey! Jerkules!" Turkey shouted.

"What?" the cat-loving nation didn't bother looking up.

"I'll beat you in this competition!" the Turk replied defiantly.

"You wish." Greece said without much emotion.

"You wait! I will beat you!" Turkey growled.

"Okay." The Grecian didn't seem to care.

* * *

"Nooooooooorge!"

"No. I will not waste my precious time going to someplace I don't need to go." Norway said, already knowing what Denmark was about to say.

"B-But, PLEASEEEEEE!' the tall Danish man pleaded with of course, puppy dog eyes.

Norway sighed and reluctantly replied, "Okay, fine! Just stop the puppy dog eyes!"

"Aniki, we should go." Iceland nodded. (A/N Aniki means big brother, in like the Asian way, and I know Iceland shouldn't be saying it, but I'm making him say it because Aniki seems more polite. I may do this later too.)

"Su-san, are you going? I really want to try this out!" Finland smiled happily, and bounced up and down.

"I guess." The Swedish man grunted. (A/N I'm not going to do the accent marks even though he has an accent. He will also have an accent in the story, but one, the other students may not understand his heavy accent, and two, I can't write his accent like that all the time.)

* * *

"Okay. So here's the list." Germany said.

"Wait. Shouldn't we make fake names? We can't have people knowing our real identity, aru." China said.

"That's a good point, China. Make a fake name and put it on the list." Germany ordered.

* * *

**I may not update this that often, it's more of a small project I'm doing, because I have school, and my other stories, but if I get reviews, which are my inspiration, I will probably update faster. Plus, I have a question for you guys, do you want me to make up fake names, or use their human name? If you want me to make the fake names, if you want, please put a suggestion in a review. Thanks, and please review!**

**Thank you!**

**-Akira Amber**


	2. Schedules!

**I'm going with regular names currently… Tell me if I should change that! Some are still made up... The one I couldn't find!**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Hetalia…**

* * *

Hungary:Elizabeta Héderváry

Austria: Roderich Edelstein

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt

Italy: Feliciano "Feli" Vargas

Romano: Lovino Varagas

Spain: Antonio Fernández Carriedo

Denmark: Mathias Andersen

Norway: Lukas Bondevik

Iceland: Emil Steilsson

Sweden: Berwald Oxenstierna

Finland: Tino Väinämöinen

America: Alfred F. Jones

England: Arthur Kirkland

France: Francis Bonnefoy

China: Yao Wang

Belarus: Natalia Arlovskaya

Ukraine: Sofia Chernenko

Switzerland: Vash Zwingli

Liechtenstein: Lilli Zwingli

Taiwan: Akira Lin

Hong Kong: Xiao Wang

South Korea: Im Yong Soo (Called Cade for the other students.)

Vietnam: Karina Lin

Greece: Hercules Karpusi

Turkey: Sadik Adnan

Canada: Matthew Williams

Seychelles: Michelle Exotic Hummingbird

Japan: Kiku Honda

Texas: Quinn Anita Aria

* * *

Germany nodded at the large list. He personally, didn't want to go, and was relying on Switzerland to keep track of the rowdy countries.

"So guys, you must all listen to Switzerland." Germany commanded. Many of the countries proceeded to groan.

"Anyways, you will all be 'freshman' try to stick together, don't cause trouble, and um… I think that's it." Germany continued.

"Ve~! Germany! You're supposed to say have fun after that, ve~!" Italy smiled.

Germany reluctantly sighed and mumbled, "Have fun."

Everyone smiled and then turned to each other to discuss what adventures they may have at this 'school'

"We should go to school at my place!" America shouted.

The countries all sighed, once America had made a decision, there was no changing it. But it was a bit of an advantage too, because all the countries do know English…

"It's decided!" America smirked happily.

Soon, the countries all stood in front a large brick building.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Prussia yelled.

"Guys, we have to go over the most important rule first." Switzerland said.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, I wouldn't have to go over them if you knew common sense." The blonde man reasoned.

"You guys can't let your identity be found out, no matter what." He said with a sharp glare.

"I'm hoping you know some specific rules that apply for some countries only." He glanced at Prussia and America.

"Well, that's it." As soon as the Swiss man finished his sentence, everyone was gone.

He sighed and walked through the doors and walked up to the rest of the excited countries.

"Woah! So many things, da-ze!" Korea's eyes widened.

"Hello? May I help you?" A middle aged woman with glasses approached the countries.

"Oh yes, were exchange students from all over the globe." Switzerland shook her hand.

"Oh yes, I'm Mrs. Linda, I'm the English teacher here." She smiled sweetly.

"Ma'am, could you please lead us to the office?" England asked politely.

"Why of course! Go left, and hanging from the ceiling should be a directory, pointing to the office." Mrs. Linda waved good-bye as all the nations ran right past her, getting only a few thank yous.

"Wow, so many exchange students this year." A woman sitting behind a desk said as she saw the nations.

"We are the Nations group. Can we please get our schedules?" Seychelles asked.

"Yes, please wait a moment." The lady bent over and opened a drawer. Soon, she was holding a large file.

"Thank you!" they all said and went outside.

"Hey! No way!" Denmark shouted suddenly.

"What?" Norway rolled his eyes.

"We all have the same Physical Education, English and various other Languages, and Social Studies classes together!" he looked surprised.

"Uh, where are we supposed to go?" America asked, bumping into a teacher.

"Oh sorry, ma'am." America quickly apologized.

"Oh, no problem, I was just running, and not looking where I was going." The woman said.

"Oh by the way, could you help us out?" Austria asked.

"Yes, of course. What do you need?" she instantly smiled.

"Well, we need help finding where we should go." Texas piped up.

"Oh, wow! You all have my P.E. class! Oh sorry, I'll give you these maps." She handed them all maps, "They all have the location of all the subject buildings. When you reach the building, there will be a number on the door, the same one on your schedule."

"Thanks!" they all said and examined their schedules.

* * *

**What subject should they have first? And who's POV? They will have all the same subjects at the same time, just at a different teacher, except of course for Language, P.E., and Social Studies. Plus there will never be a country alone. EVER. It's a part of the transfer's rules of the school hehe~!**

**P.S. The high school they go to is sorta like college, they do have dorms. Border school seems like the wrong term for this, so I'm just going to state it like that. They all have rooms next to each other and some have roommates. They are together because the system in the school is to group together different transfer students (which they rigged to be together) Their group is called the Nations Group, and they may be all be called up at a time by that name.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Akira Amber**


	3. First Period

**I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Does that count for the rest of the story? No? Oh jeez. **

* * *

"Eh, Science is first." Turkey grumbled.

"Yes! We get to explode stuff! Um, I mean we get to learn very interesting stuff…" Texas shouted.

"That was a terrible cover-up." America smirked.

"Ah~! Whatever. You know you wanna blow stuff up too, Amer- I mean Alfred!" Texas stuttered, as a student walked past them.

"Come on guys. I don't want to be called out on for being bloody late to class!" Britain grumbled.

"Oh yeah!" they all ran to their classes.

"Bye guys! And good luck!" They all shouted.

Denmark walked into a large room with white walls and large sinks and things that seemed fun to mess with. He almost reached out to touch something but Norway's hand smacked his away.

Norway sighed and shook his head. They then sat together, because quite conveniently, there were two stools to each large table.

The teacher hurriedly rushed in and stood by the whiteboard.

She quickly scribbled, _Ms. Craig _on the board.

"Hello, I will be your teacher for Advanced (A/N What? Haha, somehow, all of them are in everything Advanced XD) Science. Today, we will do a lab. I must run some errands real quick but please follow the instructions on page 2 of your science textbook." And with that, Ms. Craig rushed out of the room, her arms full of papers.

Norway pulled out a book and Denmark sighed, "Nooooooorge." In a whining tone. Norway however hissed at his comment, scared of Denmark blowing their cover.

"Shut up!" A jock in front of them shouted. His nerd 'friend' was doing all the work and he was just sitting there.

"Fuck off, loser." Denmark rolled his eyes.

"Wanna say that again?" he growled, standing up.

Denmark also started to stand now. Before he could full get out of his chair, and before the jock's lunge hit him, a pencil shot in between them.

The angry thrower was none other than Seychelles.

She walked up to them and frowned. "Mathias, I thought you knew better. Actually, I thought Lukas would stop you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Seychel- Michelle." Denmark sat down with a huff.

The rest of Science was pretty dull, Ms. Craig came back a couple of minutes before the bell rang, and had just enough time to introduce the Nations Group.

* * *

"Viet, where are we supposed to go?" Taiwan asked. There was nobody around so she freely said her name.

"Science Center… Room 305." The other Asian country replied.

Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and all the other Asian countries were also in this class.

They all sat close together, near the front, because Switzerland just insisted. The Asian countries didn't really mind though, they were all smart and didn't care if they sat in the front or back, because when you sit in the front apparently you get called to answer questions more.

A teacher was already sitting in his desk and got up as soon as he saw the last student file in.

"Hello students, I am Mr. Lund. I will be your Science teacher this year. We have a few students from the transfer program. Let them introduce themselves."

"Hey, I'm Im Yong Soo. Call me Cade." Korea yawned.

Many girls laughed and giggled.

"I'm Ch- Yao, aru!" Switzerland glared at China on his slip-up.

"I'm Karina Lin. Please to meet you all." Viet smiled politely. Many boys stared at her, with their eyes widened. Well, she was pretty.

"Hello! I'm Akira Lin! Karina's twin!" Taiwan said proudly. The boys had almost the same reaction, but not as much.

"I'm Xiao. Pleasure to meet you all." Hong Kong said with his stoic expression. Many girls giggled and blushed at the cute Asian man. Korea audibly growled.

"Hello. I am Vash Zwingli." Switzerland's voice was sharp and a bit intimidating.

"Hi. I am Lilli Zwingli. My nii-chan is Vash-sama." Liechtenstein said softly. Many boys cooed on how cute she was, earning many glares from Switzerland.

* * *

Liechtenstein started putting together chemicals with Taiwan.

The teacher had left to turn in reports. (A/N These teachers are so not reliable. Haha, just kidding, you're going to see this excuse a lot though.)

"Hey, girly." A mean looking girl approached Liechtenstein. Switzerland was at the bathroom, so there was nobody there to really protect her.

Viet however did stand up and start to move herself slowly towards Liechtenstein, along with Hong Kong. She moved slowly because she wasn't sure if the girls were about to cause trouble.

"Little girl, stop snagging my crush's attention. If you know what's good for you." The main girl growled. The others also growled.

"Hey! It's not my fault you're not pretty!" Liechtenstein decided to stand up for herself.

…

There was a small silence and everyone looked fearfully at the small girl.

The main girl shook her head. "Wait, I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I said, its not my fault you're not pr-" Liechtenstein was cut off.

"Ok! I knew what you said brat!" she snarled. Her crush didn't seem to be in the room.

Viet and Hong Kong were starting to speed up and reached her from the other edge of the room.

"Hey, bitch, stop messing around. Go tie your prissy rich boots up and take a hike." Viet glared. Hong Kong nodded.

The girl glared and finally turned away with her gang of snobby girls.

Liechtenstein sat down and the girl next to her gasped.

"That was Ashley! She's very popular and you stood up to her? You better watch out… By the way, I'm Shannon."

"Well, I have my friends too." Liechtenstein said proudly.

"Yeah. That Xiao guy is cute and Karina is really pretty." Shannon nodded.

"Yes. Of course I know that. They're great friends." Liechtenstein nodded.

The rest of the lesson was Liechtenstein and Shannon talking, secretly.

* * *

**Eh. I updated fast! Yay! I got to tone this down so you don't expect it from me! Just kidding! Please review! If you review, I will give you a 100 percent guarantee of a fast update. Oh, and who's POV would you like to see next? Still in Science class or in a different class? If different, which one? Oh, and these girl cat fights are so freaking scary. Trust me, you don't want to be in one. Plus, I make the countries all be handsome/beautiful, because, let's be honest, if a guy or girl who looked like one of the countries went to your school, you would think they were handsome/pretty XD. Eh, actually it makes more drama which is like the main thing of high school, so yeah... If there was any OOC, I am so sorry.**

** Thank you so much for your help!**

** -Akira Amber **


	4. EXPLOSION!

**Woah! I am on a roll, people! Well I hope you guys enjoy. See, I told you the reviews are my inspiration. XD At every single one, I freak out with happiness and my mom tells my to tone it down, lol. To be honest I didn't get many reviews but you guys deserve this. For now. XD Anyways, ENJOY! **

* * *

"I am awesome! The awesome Prus-" Prussia was cut off as Hungary hit him on the head.

"Shut up! You're going to blow your cover in seconds flat!" she hissed.

"Guys! Everyone is staring!" Austria and Texas scolded at the same time.

"Why is it so convenient that we all got the same class?" Texas sighed.

"Why Texas, you should be happy to be in the same class as the awesome Pru-" Prussia got whacked yet again.

"Yes. Yes I am." Texas smirked, "You guys are all so amusing."

Hungary laughed, "You shouldn't give us all the credit," she paused as a student walked by, "Quinn,"

"Oh really? How am I amusing?" Texas asked, confused.

"Well there was that time you jumped up screaming and basically screamed your head off and killed all the eardrums of all the people next to you just because when Feli was playing soccer against Ludwig, he made the winning shot." Austria mused.

"And the time you laughed your head off when West and that Russian had a drinking contest." Prussia nodded.

Texas nodded, while muttering, "Good times, good times…"

Hungary laughed.

We neared the door to our science room and pushed open the door.

"Ooh! Science! I've heard we blow stuff up in this class!" Prussia smirked.

"Don't be stupid. Vash told us not to do anything stupid. But obviously, _someone _wasn't listening…" Austria rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on." Prussia wrapped his arm around Austria's slender waist and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"Oh my gosh! Eliza! BLOOD IS COMING OUT OF YOUR NOSE!" Texas screamed desperately.

"That's the epic result of mine and Princess's bromance." Prussia declared. Austria blushed and Texas laughed her head off.

"Okay, no fooling around guys." Austria rolled his eyes again. He was secretly thanking nobody else was there, listening to their conversation.

There were two seats to each table (A/N I forgot to tell you the meaning of this. You know, the two seats are like lab partners to each table.)

Austria hurried to try and sit with either Hungary or Texas.

"Not so fast…" Prussia tsked. He lifted Austria up bridal style and sat him next to him.

Texas and Hungary both had nose bleeds.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell sung loudly and a bunch of students rushed in.

Apparently the teacher was still not here, and the classroom was even worse that a war zone. And they knew what that looked like.

However, there was a small assignment written on the board that obviously nobody was paying attention to, except for the four nations. The items were still set up at every table though.

"Heyyy ladies." Two jock-like boys came up.

In a flash, Austria saw both Hungary and Texas holding frying pans behind their backs. Great, Hungary influenced Texas.

"Elizabeta. Quinn." Austria said firmly.

"Ugh. Fine." Texas and Hungary sighed at the same time.

"Well girls. You must be new here. We can help with the science lab." They smirked.

Texas and Hungary had the same thought at the exact same moment, "Sure! At your desk though."

"Okay, first put in this blue liquid and wait for a few." They said when they were at the table.

When their backs were turned, Hungary and Texas's hands touched a purple vial at the same time and poured it into the concoction together.

"Oh wait, we need to get our pencils. We'll be right back." They slowly shuffled to their desks.

They bent over and pretended to look for something, but secretly whispered, "3-2-1…"

**BANG!**

There was a momentarily white flash of light and the two boys were covered in green slime.

"And we almost believed that you knew what you were doing." They scolded knowingly with a smirk.

"W-we do! How did this go wrong?" they stuttered, not knowing that they had been pranked.

The whole class burst into fits of laughter and even Austria laughed.

"So very sorry I'm la- Oh my!" the teacher gasped at the sight of the two boys.

"Please, go clean up." The teacher said, pointing to the door.

Hungary and Texas secretly high-fived.

* * *

**Yeah. Short. I know. But I actually didn't get many reviews, and I have no idea what you guys want to see, so please, please, please, review. If you don't I get confused and won't update. And also, if you don't like yaoi. I'm very sorry, but a lot of people do, so I may write a bit of it. So very sorry. Well anyways, have a nice day and review please!**

**Thank you!**

**-Akira Amber**


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Yay! I got a few reviews, you guys are great! New chapter for my supporting readers!**

**Disclaimer: Mhm, I don't own Hetalia, if I did, WHY THE HECK DOES ****DENMARK**** HAVE A GIANT AXE AND WORLD ISN'T OBLITERATED? I don't know, maybe it's just me…**

* * *

"Here… Kitty…" Greece called to the lithe little kitten that was hiding under a bush. Slowly, it started to creep out.

"Jerkcules! Why are you wasting time with cats? We're supposed to be going to class." Turkey growled.

Greece instantly stood up, now that the kitten and climbed onto his arm. "I'm surprised you'd want to even go to class, you seem like the type who ditches. Wait, you probably need these classes for that thick head of yours!"

"Please, we should be getting to Math class." Japan muttered. They just ignored him, as usual.

They huffed at each other and turned the other way as they headed toward their math class.

The math teacher slowly introduced the countries to their classmates and Greece slowly got tired. He soon drifted off to sleep.

"Mr. Karupsi! Please do not fall asleep in my class!" the teacher tsked, slamming her ruler on the desk he had his head on.

"Haha, you got in trooooooouble!" Turkey smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Greece lunged for Turkey's throat. The countries are actually A LOT stronger than regular humans, so their fight amazed the other students.

Greece kicked Turkey across the room and he almost hit a girl studying her notes. She was actually the only who didn't seem to care, because she didn't even look up and the girl like three seats away totally freaked out.

Turkey got up as if nothing had happened and punched Greece in the stomach, he doubled over and they started to wrestle on the ground.

The whole time they didn't notice that the teacher had called the office to get their parents, which they didn't have so instead Switzerland and… Germany came.

"Herkules! Sadik!" Germany barked.

"Germa- Uh… what?" they both jumped up. (A/N They didn't make a name for Germany yet… Not that the other countries know about yet...)

"Come on. To the office." The strict teacher glared and whipped her ruler to the door.

Greece and Turkey glared at each other all the way as they made their way to the office.

"Aha! TAKE THAT!" a woman's voice yelled as they reached the principal's office.

"Um, Mrs. Lineheart?" Germany asked politely and knocked on the door.

"Oh, yes! Come on in!" Mrs. Lineheart opened the door.

Her desk was perfectly clean, as if she had finished all her work and she was wearing a Call of Duty headset.

"Phoebe! Please come in!" Mrs. Lineheart yelled over her shoulder.

"Yes, Kennedy?" a secretary entered the room.

"Um, what are we supposed to do for consequences for people who get into fights again?" Mrs. Lineheart sat down at a couch and crossed her legs.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off the hook now. You are exchange students, after all. Anyways, I heard you guys were mostly home-schooled anyways." Phoebe clicked her pen and stared at her tiny notebook and scribbled in it.

Switzerland sighed in relief and Germany glared but it was obvious he was also glad that the two nations hadn't gotten in trouble.

* * *

**Yeah, short… Anyways, I don't know what you guys wanna see! PLEASE put it in a review! What subject? Which country? If I choose… It's not gonna be pretty… Oh yes, and there is an important update on my profile. Please see it, it will explain a lot.**

**Thanks~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	6. Gym!

**Mhm, yeah, don't own~!**

* * *

Belarus angrily stormed out of her science class and her poor older sister followed quickly behind.

"Nat! Nat! Please wait for me!" Ukraine shouted. The pretty other girl stopped and waited for her sister to catch up.

"I can't believe those people! I told them I was dating Nii-chan, but nooo, they still decided to hit on me but of course Vash made me leave my knives at home!" Belarus pouted.

"Yes, yes. I know Nat, but can we please get to class? We can talk about this when the day is over, in the dorms." Ukraine sighed.

"Oh. Okay." Belarus reluctantly started to walk toward their math class.

Ukraine slowly pushed open the door and they quickly found a seat.

The teacher was boringly introducing himself with one of those power point things that America had explained to the other countries, but none of them actually seemed to care.

"Um, Natalia?" a small voice piped up close to me.

"What?" My head shot over to the girl next to me.

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Kimilana. I just wanted to be friends." The poor girl shuddered in fear. However, she smiled and stuck her hand out for a shake. (Kimi-lahn-uh)

Belarus was shocked. Nobody ever liked her after they saw her scary side.

"Oh. H-hi, I guess." Belarus said, biting her lip.

"You're an exchange student too, right? I'm an exchange student from Japan." Kimilana said. It was true, her accent pointed to her being Asian.

The rest of the day, Belarus and Kimilana chatted, while Ukraine smiled at Belarus's new friend and occasionally joined the conversation.

* * *

"You guys are an annoying bunch. Out of all the people I could've been stuck with of course it had to be you two." England muttered unhappily.

"What, are you still angry at me for spilling acid all over the table?" America laughed.

"No, I'm definitely not." England said sarcastically.

"Well, you didn't have to scold me for flirting with quite a cute girl." France winked.

"Actually, I'm surprised you didn't scare her off." He retorted, annoyed.

"Mhm, whatever." France rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! Why am I left with the evil people?" He sat down in their math class. Calculus.

"Okay, settle down kids. I'm your new Calculus teacher, Mr. King." The teacher pointed at his name that he had written on the whiteboard.

"Well, we happen to be lucky and have three transfer students in our class." He nodded at America and he instantly stood up.

"What's up dudes? I'm from here, because it's totally awesome, but I came from a different state. Uh, New York!… Yeah!" America said swiftly. (A/N The school they're in is in California… A lot of bullies here… My friend told me …)

England got up next, "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland. As you can tell from my accent, I come from Britain." Many girls squealed at his cute accent.

France pulled a rose out of nowhere and handed it to the closest girl, "Bonjour, camarades des classe I am Francis Bonnefoy." He smirked at another girl and they practically died.

"Okay, now that that's over, let's get to some math." Mr. King quickly scribbled on the whiteboard and taught the class about difficult versions of absolute value.

As the day wore on, America started to chat with those around him until the loud ringing bell sounded, signaling the end of the period.

"Hey dudes! Hurry up!" America shouted, already rushing out of the room.

He kept on running until he ran head first into some guy.

"Hey, sorry, dude." The guy instantly apologized and ran off, after helping America up.

America, not really one to care about anything, dusted off his pants and still waited for England and France.

"What's next?" France asked.

"Um, Gym." England said looking at the schedule.

"Oh that's totally awesome dudes! Gym is my best subject!" America shouted.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just move on." England rolled his eyes.

* * *

They quickly met with the other countries in the large gym. There were towering bleachers and a gigantic scoreboard. A few basketball hoops that were hung by the ceiling by a thick black pole were folded up, and the soccer goal nets were all crammed next to the corner of the room.

"Okay students!" Mrs. Koltivich suddenly emerged from one of the many doors leading out of the gym.

"For the first day, we'll run the mile and it will be timed. Don't worry, it won't damage your grade too hard unless you don't try at all." Mrs. Koltivich said, "The track is over there. Two laps around it will equal one mile."

Everyone quickly scurried to a easily visible bright yellow duct tape line, and stretched their legs in a ready position to run.

"Go~!" Mrs. Koltivich blew her whistle and yelled.

The few seconds was a mad dash, everyone leaping and running across the track, their swift movements taking them further and further up the track. It was sprinting and chasing and everyone refused to be left behind.

However, when about fifteen seconds had passed, the group was not quite as large, there was a huge slow group, a smaller regular group, and a very small crazily fast group that was almost one third across the track, meaning in fifteen seconds, they had run one-sixth of a mile. But they did have full energy.

Leading everyone was Denmark, his large legs sprinting across the wet grass, and the wind blowing intensely in his face.

"Dude! Alfred! Hurry up!" Denmark yelled to the currently second fastest person.

"Hey! Mathias! Wait for us at least!" Hungary and Texas shouted. They were a couple of paces behind America, and they had Prussia with them. Surprisingly, Austria was also fast and was with them. He obviously didn't want to even try, but Prussia made him. Germany was also quite close to them.

Hong Kong and Vietnam, who were ahead of the Asian pack and in 4th place, along with Spain and the Italian brothers, rolled their eyes. "Den! Stop showing off!"

Denmark stuck his tongue out and started to sprint faster.

The rest of the countries were in 5th place, but 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th place people were all really close to each other anyways. Denmark was still crazily in the lead. The other students were way behind all the countries, only a very small handful was caught up with the nations.

Denmark was reaching the last stretch of the wild grassy and sandy track and he instantly took off faster, new motivation pumping through his veins in anticipation of being first. He was so eager, that he ran right past Mrs. Koltivich and almost started another lap but stopped himself and waited for the other nations the arrive.

* * *

"Okay students, now to a sport. What do you guy want to do?" Mrs. Koltivich asked.

Loud cheers of "BASKETBALL!" "FOOTBALL!" SOCCER!" and "BASEBALL!" erupted from the crowd of high school kids.

"Nice, eager is good! How about we spread the sports around? We can have each sport and a group of people who want to play over at that particular station." Mrs. Koltivich explained.

Italy quickly hurried over to the soccer place, while dragging Romano along with him with Spain following Romano.

"Fratello! Why is this soccer? This is football. Foooootball!" Italy said.

"Augh! Don't ask me, bastard! Stupid Americans don't know what they are doing." Romano pouted.

"Um, hi! We're going to play with no rules, if you want to make an alliance, that's fine. If you don't make an alliance, it'll be every man for themselves. Just basically kick the football- I mean soccer ball into the goal." A small girl piped up. She was probably from Finland. She looked very weak, yet she was telling them the instructions. She probably was also a transfer student, just from a long time ago.

"Okay! Let's go Lovi!" The happy Spaniard smiled.

"Ready? Go!" A boy shouted.

The Finnish girl from before had instantly seized the ball and was making her way toward the end of the field. She was really good, her movement were swift and agile, her lithe body was moving easily past everyone else and nearly made it to the goal.

Romano dived for the ball the one second that the Finnish girl left an opening, probably on purpose for a challenge. He kicked it forcefully to Italy who after a couple of kicks, passed it smoothly to Spain. The Finnish girl by now had stopped going for the ball and nodded, impressed at the boys. The others however, were madly diving for the ball.

When the ball reached Spain, he kicked it over toward the other side of the field and scooped up the ball with his foot, bounced it off his ankle, then his knee, and made an awesome headshot that made a swishing sound as it flew right past the goalie.

"SCORE!" The referee boy yelled. It wasn't really necessary, but it kept the competition up.

"Good job out there!" The Finnish girl did the same move Spain did, except she caught the black and white ball with the crook of her arm. "I'm Emmi, by the way. If you three are interested in the soccer team, just ask Mrs. Koltivich. You guys would be great!" Emmi smiled, and then she moved on the other soccer players and gave them motivation.

* * *

"Dude! Football is the best sport here! Most sweaty and stuff!" America yelled at Denmark.

"Yeah, sure man." Denmark smirked. After he had obliterated the other countries in running, he had been getting many stares from girls. Why? He really didn't know… Maybe he should ask his little sister, Greenland.

Denmark was still in thought as he walked over to the football field.

"Hey! It's the guy from before!" America said, pointing to the guy he had bumped into.

"Oh hey! Sorry about before, I was in a rush. I'm Conner, by the way." The short Canadian said.

"No problem, you play football too?" America asked excitedly.

Instantly, Conner and America started to chat, and Denmark then saw him.

That guy from his Science class!

"Well if it isn't the maggot from science?" the gruff boy bellowed.

"Yeah, what about it?" Denmark's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm the best. Quarterback, I can get you off the team in a flash. That is, if you CAN make the team." The jock laughed and turned away.

"Oh, you don't want to make an enemy out of him. He's the spoiled brat known as the principal's son. All of the principal's children are so annoying and stuck up, even though their mother is awesome!" Conner suddenly appeared next to Denmark.

"What's his name?" Denmark asked curiously.

"Adam. He's a mean quarterback, pretty good to be honest. His best friend is Tyson, the back-up quarterback." Conner nodded.

"I've made up my mind. I'm shooting for quarterback." Denmark smirked.

"Oh, dude, I won't stop you, but I'll warn you. He is good." Conner said.

Denmark noticed he went up to Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, Texas, and Seychelles. He stared to flirt with them.

"So he's a player too?" Denmark rolled his eyes.

"Yep." Conner sighed.

"Dude, watch this." Denmark smirk then called out, "Hey! Elizabeta, Quinn, Michelle, Natalia, Sophia!"

The female nations hurried over to Denmark, completely ditching the jock.

"Big Brother Denmark! You have stuff for us to do!?" Texas's eyes lit up with excitement. She was expecting one of those prank jobs that Denmark would always give them.

"Eh, sure! That guy who was just talking to you, see if you can make a fool out of him." Denmark said with a thinking expression on his face.

Hungary and Texas looked at each other and smirked.

"Hah, no problem."

"Hello!" Hungary and Texas smiled innocently.

"Hey girls." He smirked.

"Um, being all strong as you are, could you please get us that frying pan?" Hungary asked politely, while adding the batting of her eyelashes.

Texas pointed to a frying pan that was all the way on the ceiling light.

Adam tried to look smug, but he stuttered a bit, "Y-Yeah, not a problem."

He slowly made his way up the stairs winding up to the ceiling. The frying pan was close to where he was standing and tried to reach out. However, his pants ripped in the process with a sickening tearing sound.

"Oooooh…" People looked shocked.

"Mathias! Please get us our frying pan because apparently, _someone _can't do something so simple."

Denmark smirked and ran up the flight of stairs and knocked the frying pan off the ceiling light. While the pan fell, he sprinted down the stairs, and when he was about still 20 steps above the ground, he jumped off the railing and made a leaping catch for the still falling frying pan. He caught the pan successfully and landed perfectly on his feet.

The room burst in a applause and many cheers and whoops of encouragement. It was amazing.

* * *

"Sve! Could we go to sharp shooting please?" Finland asked happily.

"Mhm. Well, if you want to." Sweden replied, following the small boy.

When they got to the range, Finland waited in line then when it was his turn, a mean looking boy took the gun.

"Hey!" Finland protested.

"Sorry girly, but the better people should go first." The boy positioned himself.

"Hey that's not fair. I haven't even gone yet. How do you know I'm bad?" Finland demanded.

"Dude, its one shot. Let him embarrass himself." One of the boy's friends laughed.

"Yeah!" he handed the gun to Finland.

By now, everyone was staring at them.

Finland positioned himself correctly and with a flick of his finger, the bullet went right through the bull's eye.

The boys looked at him in awe, and none of them dared to mess with him.

Finland smiled with satisfaction and strode happily out of the shooting range.

* * *

**That's it for now. By the way, thank you for your reviews, but by what I want to know what you want to see, I meant whose POV or which class. I'll try to do your requests though. P.E. will still be next, so just send in whose POV. Maybe if you want, next class. Yeah, this place has a sharp shooting range O.o Eh, the school is crazy rich I guess. I will make the countries all pwn at Gym because they've been in war before, I think they are more athletic than the others.I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, and have a good day.**

**Thanks!**

**~Akira Amber**


	7. English and History

**A million thanks for the amazing reviews! I love you all! **

**I don't own anything! I'm serious! XD**

* * *

"Liz! We should do basketball!" Texas shouted at her Hungarian friend.

"Yeah!" her friend shouted back.

Texas and Hungary headed to the basketball court, where a few boys were already dribbling.

They waited for a few minutes, but nobody gave them a ball.

"Hey, this IS basketball. We just steal the ball, right?" Texas asked Hungary.

"Yup! At least I think so!"

Texas swerved onto the court and passed a big boy who had the ball. The next second, she was dribbling and smirking at the shocked faces of the other players.

"BOO! BEIGINNER'S LUCK!" Some boy shouted out. Hey! This wasn't her first time.

Texas frowned and moved over to the 3 pointer line and got ready to shoot.

The boys also understood what she was going to do, and smirked, expecting her to fail.

"For three!" they shouted.

SWISH!

The ball flew right into the net and made the net move.

"She missed?" they looked bewildered. (A/N If you know the reference to this, YOU GET CYBER COOKIES. But of course, the ending was different to the reference; the girl actually did miss XD)

Hungary high-fived Texas and they kept on playing, being the Queens of the Court.

Soon, they saw a person they never expected to see.

"No way! Sister bestie!" Texas squealed and ran up to the girl and hugged her from the back.

"The fuck? Oh! Tex-!" Ireland smiled.

Texas cut her off really quick, "My name is Quinn here." She whispered.

"Ah, I see." Ireland winked.

"Yay! Sister, what are you doing here?" Texas asked.

"Well, I was supposed to be here earlier, but fucking brother England needed me to stay behind for a while to file a million papers." Ireland replied, "By the way, I'm Valenciennes!" She whispered.

"Where is big brother Leon?" Texas asked.

"He still needs to stay behind, he'll come later." Ireland assured.

"Um, now what should we do?" Texas looked over at Hungary.

"I don't know, maybe we should all watch Al and Den play soccer- um football!" Hungary stuttered.

* * *

"Xiao~!" A few giddy girls cooed to Hong Kong.

"Hm? Oh. Hello. Who might you few be?" Hong Kong said stoically which made the girls squeal loudly.

"Come on Xiao, we should get going." Korea latched himself the Hong Kong and started to pull him away from the girls while giving them a glare.

"Okay." Hong Kong started to leave.

"Hey! Come with us!" the girls cooed again.

"Hey! Back off! We're going to our next class!" Korea glared.

"Yes, I need to go. Bye." Hong Kong followed Korea as the girls glared at Korea.

* * *

"Hello class, I am Miss Melody. Pleased to meet you all." A woman who looked about 25 years walked into the room. She wore her hair up in two buns, Chinese style. Her eyes were gold, and she looked like she was in fact, Chinese.

"Well, we have a transfer group in our class today, please welcome them, aru!" She tried to hide her accent, but the nations heard it.

After the nations introduced themselves, Miss Melody talked about wars that the nations weren't very fond of.

Finally, she talked about the War of the Austrian Succession, and Prussia snickered and whispered to France and Spain, "We totally beat them."

Hungary, who heard this, jumped up from her seat and pointed her frying pan at them.

"Did not! We beat you!" She growled.

"Ah, you guys are protecting your own nationality? Well, we have a Prussian supporter, aru?" Miss Melody smiled.

"Prussian? I've never heard of them." A student piped up.

"Oh yes, well, Prussia was a country of great military power. Prussia is now a part of Germany, and it was disbanded i-" Miss Melody was cut off.

"In World War II." Prussia finished.

"Yes, that is correct." Miss Melody smiled.

The class went pretty quickly, since the countries knew most of the topics and they piped up on everything.

* * *

"What next?" Finland asked, yawning.

"Um, next should be English, aru. Oh no. These people are going to make fun of my accent, aru!" China said unhappily.

"Ve~! They shouldn't because that's mean~!" Italy pouted.

"We'll see, aru." China sighed.

"Hello students. I'm Mrs. Linda, I will be you English teacher this year."

"We are privileged to have a transfer group this year, say a warm welcome to the nations group!" Mrs. Linda smiled.

"Hello, aru!" China smiled and tried to cover up his accent.

"Oh, don't worry about your accent, it's perfectly fine." Mrs. Linda smiled.

The countries enjoyed the rest of the class period, and it was surprisingly not boring.

* * *

**That's it for now~! Yeah, short -.-" I'm sorry, look at my profile note for the reason. Have a nice day and please review whose POV should be next. **

**Thanks~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	8. Exploratory!

**I love you guys! I'm so lucky to have such amazing supporters. Enough of my rambling and onto the story!**

**Lol, If I owned Hetalia, you would know. I still wish though!**

* * *

Norway grumbled as he pushed the door to the Multiple Purpose Room. (MPR) There was instantly lots of chitter chatter which was undoubtedly annoying.

"What's up, kids?" the principal tapped the microphone.

She waited for the crowd's noise to die down before she spoke again.

"That's right students! It's time for choosing exploratory classes this year! You can choose whatever you want, or have none, and stay in the dorms. You can choose up to five, and go to whichever one you want." The principal said enthusiastically. She then stepped off the stage and the talking started all over again.

"I don't feel like doing anything this year." Norway rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's great! You can watch me play football during your freetime." Denmark smiled happily.

"Yeah, whatever." Norway rolled his eyes once more.

Denmark led Norway to a table where a jock was sitting.

"Maggot is back, huh? Break a leg, loser." The jock sneered as Denmark as he signed the sign-up sheet.

Denmark rolled his eyes and moved on.

* * *

"Hey! Over here! We're the cheerleaders! Join today!" A bunch of girls shouted at the same time.

"Cheerleading? What's that?" Taiwan looked up at Vietnam curiously.

"By looking at those girls, it seems they motivate people, I guess." Vietnam shrugged.

"It seems interesting!" Texas piped up from behind them.

"Yeah! All of us should try out. Even they look like bitches, that's probably coincidental." Ireland nodded.

"Mhm, I think it would be fun!" Seychelles happily jumped and Liechtenstein smiled.

"Well, well, if it isn't little goody two shoes. Bitch, what are you doing here?" Ashley glared at Liechtenstein.

"Hey, you back off." Taiwan glared back.

They all signed the sign-up sheet and walked off.

"Woah, that was surprising! That brat let us sign up." Vietnam laughed.

"Don't be surprised. We should stand up to them anyways." Seychelles huffed.

"Oh my gosh! Val! It's Leon!" Texas gasped and tackled the poor unsuspecting boy with a hug.

"Tex-" North Ireland nearly replied but was shushed with, "The name is Quinn!"

"Well, Quinn, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Leon rolled his eyes.

Texas grabbed his hand and smiled at him happily, not noticing his blush. However, Northern Ireland's sister definitely did, and poked his cheek in a teasing manner.

He glared at her and she laughed.

Texas tilted her head in confusion. The girl just never understood.

* * *

"Okay girls! Get into the grass field." A girl with pretty brown hair shouted.

"Girls, luckily this year for you, many cheerleaders have moved onto college, so there are plenty of spots open! Luckily, we still have our top cheerleader, Macey!" The brunette girl smiled.

A pretty girl with blonde hair glared at us. "The cheerleaders get worse and worse, let's see how you girls are." Macey yawned. "Taylor, start the music." She ordered the girl who was previously talking.

Taylor pushed the on button on speakers set up in the field and blasting music followed.

The nation girls watched as the other girls pulled a few cartwheels and handstands.

Texas laughed and started to do stand-up splits.

The other girls were pretty amazed. Pretty soon, the rest of the girl nations were pulling their own cartwheels and jumps, gliding across the field.

"Alright, I've barely see any cheerleaders better than you guys. The rest of you are dismissed." Macey shouted the last part.

"Hey! Quinn!" Texas looked up to see Leon coming from the other side of the field.

"Leon!" Texas tackle hugged him. But then she heard, "Aria!" (Last name XD)

Texas turned around to see Macey, the cheer captain, calling her name.

"Yes?" Texas asked politely.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Macey asked with a glint in her eye.

"W-What? N-No! We're best friends, he's just coming to walk with me back to the dorms. He was on his way, because he was playing soccer on the other field." Texas said.

"Great. I'm walking with you guys." Macey walked up to Leon and clung to him.

Texas ran up to catch them.

* * *

"Ugh!" Texas muttered under her breath. She had enough of Macey flirting with Leon. There was a tight feeling in her chest but she really couldn't find out what it was. Maybe she ate something that was rotten…

"I'll go on ahead, I, um, need to meet Val in 5 minutes." Texas said.

"Wait, I'll come with yo-" Leon was cut off as Macey tugged on his arm. Texas ran and didn't look back.

* * *

"Quinny? What's wrong?" Val instantly asked as Texas came bursting in the dorm room, panting hard with a rare frown on her face.

"I really don't know! There is this tight feeling in my chest and I have no idea what it is!" Texas complained unhappily.

"Do you know why?" Val prompted.

"Well, there was this girl with Leon and sh-" Before Texas could even finish her sentence, Val had already left the dorm.

* * *

"LEON!" Ireland shouted.

"Um, who are you?" Macey glared.

"I happen to be the guy you are so desperately to hold onto's twin sister. Now I suggest you _back the fuck off." _Ireland smiled when she said the first part but her tone got serious when she said back the fuck off.

"Well, someone is stingy." Macey rolled her eyes.

"No need to get protective, sis." Leon laughed.

"Hey! I thought you liked, well, you know. She really up-" Ireland cut herself off. Leon was really protective of Texas and Texas probably didn't want him to know that she was sad, because Leon's main hate was hurting innocent girls, if he hurt one himself, he'd practically kill himself.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Um, nevermind, I'll see you back at the dorms." Ireland sprinted off.

* * *

"Quinny, that bitch better not touch my brother!" Ireland stormed in the room.

Texas sighed and frowned.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see yall soon… hopefully? Please review and I will update!**

**Thanks~!**

**-Akira Amber**


	9. Color Guard and Insane Siblings

**Don't own~! I'm happy today, because I'm working with D'Alicia-Mafioso on a collab fic. She's awesome and really nice!**

* * *

Hungary skipped happily.

"What's got you so happy?" Ireland asked, smirking.

"I signed us up for another exploratory class~!" Hungary replied, smiling happily.

"Waiiit. What? What is it?" Seychelles asked with worry plain on her face.

"Color Guard! It's sort of like cheerleading, except we do it with marching band!" Hungary clapped.

"If it's the same, why should we sign-oh." Texas stopped mid-sentence.

"Mr. Austria, isn't that right?" Liechtenstein asked quietly.

"That's right~!" Hungary laughed. The rest of the girls sighed.

"Come on, let's go! It's starting now!" Hungary pointed to the other side of the field, where a bunch of girls were, but they were nothing compared to all of the band members.

"Roderich~!" Hungary sang, and Austria turned his head.

"Vhat? Elizaveta, vhat are you doing here?" Austria looked shocked.

"I signed me and the girls up for Color Guard! We'll be cheering with you!" Hungary smiled.

"Vhy? Oh vell, you can do vhatever you vould like." Austria sighed, and continued to lift up a piano and move it across the field.

"Okay girls! Huddle up! I'm Bernice, and this is my cousin, Samantha! You can call her Sam. We'll be coaching you in Color Guard. We might have some performances here and here, and maybe once a week for a period of time, so we must be ready for anything!" Bernice smiled. Her cousin smirked, but didn't look as happy as Bernice did. The two girls looked like they were from Spain.

"We will always use props, such as this plastic rifle and this flag." Samantha swung the flag, and the colors mixed in a mirage.

"Um, question! Can we use muskets instead of rifles? I'm better with muskets." Texas asked.

"I'm going to guess you are Texan, and have actually used a musket before. I guess we could change it, but we won't actually shoot… Just throw 'em high in the air, si?" Bernice smiled.

"Oh." Texas's face fell after hearing they wouldn't actually shoot the guns.

"Okay, go, show us what you've got, you can team up with others too, but show us your best!" Sam blew a whistle and the girls started to move.

They did a bunch of flips in synch and made a pyramid. Seychelles, who was at the top, jumped off cleanly. Liechtenstein and Belarus, who were on the top after Seychelles jumped, flipped off sideways. This kept on continuing until all the girls were on the ground.

Next, they grabbed flags and guns and tossed them around, sprinting across the field. The flags became a blur of the rainbow and many more colors. The rifles seemed to touch the sky before plummeting right into the girls' hands.

"Great practice, girls, dismissed!" Bernice shouted, and all the girls started to wander off the field.

* * *

"Roma~! Would you like me to cook you dinner?" Spain sang to Romano, who was trying to take a nap.

"Do whatever you want, tomato bastard. Just stop bothering me. Today was long and annoying." Romano growled, and shifted, trying to get in a comfortable position.

"Okay, Roma~! I'll cook you pasta, with extra tomato sauce. Boss knows your favorite~!" Spain cheered and left for the kitchen.

Romano just grumbled.

"Dinner is ready! Roma, come in the kitchen!" Spain called.

Romano growled and got up from the couch, while slowly making his way to the kitchen.

He stabbed his fork into the mouthwatering pasta, but Spain stopped him.

"What do you say first?" Spain smirked.

"Fuck off, bastard!" Romano turned bright red.

"I'm not letting you eat until you say it." Spain pouted.

"T-Thank you, you stupid tomato bastard." Romano sighed.

"Aw, your face looks like a to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence if you value your life!" Romano shouted and threw a conveniently placed tomato at the Spainard. This led to the biggest food fight in the history of the world.

* * *

"Jeez, I am too tired, aru." China sighed, flopping cute-like onto a bed.

"Aniki, move over! I wanna sleep too, da ze!" Korea pouted.

"Stop being hogs; can't we all fit on this bed if we want?" Hong Kong sighed.

"Okay~! I'll share a bed with you, Hong~!" Korea smiled happily and skipped around the room.

"Korea! Shush! I'm trying to take my nap!" A random hairbrush hit Korea straight in the back of his head, followed by the voice of Vietnam.

"Owww. Don't have to be so mean, Viet!" Korea pouted and rubbed his head.

"Stop acting like such a child." Hong Kong rolled his eyes at Korea.

"Hey! I got a good idea! If you kiss it better, it will feel better too~!" Korea smirked.

And that was the second time Korea got hit in the head.

* * *

"Hm, maybe I should get a snack from a vending machine. It won't hurt; it's just a snack…" America grumbled. He took his wallet from the counter and headed out the door.

"Alfred?" A voice called out.

"Conner!" America turned around to see the short Canadian.

"Dude! You said you can drive, right? Please drive me to the nearest fast-food place, I'm starving!" America pleaded.

"Sure, if you don't mind my siblings. I'm the oldest of 6. The youngest one is a handful, I tell you." He sighed, taking his car key out of his pocket and flinging it on his finger.

They reached the car. It was really nice, but Conner seemed concerned.

"Okay Alfred. Brace yourself. If you are mental by the end of this trip, it's not my fault." Conner sighed, opening the door.

"Conner! What took you so long? I'm starving!" A tall girl complained.

"Don't be rude, Carley. Hey, who is this new person?" Another girl asked. She was about the same height as the other girl.

"Hey, Conner, can't I drive? I just got my driver's license!" Another boy retorted.

Two twin boys sat in the back, not really talking. One whispered to the first loud girl, and they talked, but that was it.

"Okay, Anthony, get in the back, Alfred is up front." Conner climbed into the car, with America right behind.

"Anyways, these are all of my siblings! The youngest, is Carley." Conner said, pointing at the tall girl.

"Hey! Nice to meeetcha. I look tall, but I'm only 11. And I'm in the 7th grade." Carley smiled.

"Don't ask how she's so tall. She's 5'7 and 11, it's creepy. I'm Krystal, the third, uh technically fourth youngest. We'll just put it as 3rd oldest. And yes, my sister is taller than me. I'm a junior and 14 years old. Nice to meet you." Krystal smiled.

"The twins are the third and second youngest. They don't talk often, so yeah… They are 12 and their names are Kenneth and Noah." Conner said.

They shyly waved.

"Yeah, then there is the second oldest, the awesome heroic me." A boy shouted, "Names Anthony. I'm 16; just got my driver's license and Conner won't freaking let me drive!" He complained.

"Yeah, Anthony, emphasis on JUST GOT. I can't risk you killing our passenger." Conner sighed, making an unnatural sharp turn.

"Hey! You shouldn't be talking! You almost killed s that one time we were going to the movies!" Carley complained.

"Aw, you will never let me live that down, will you?" Conner sighed.

"Nope, we never will." Krystal peeked up from the book she was reading.

They reached Taco Bell, but that isn't really important. You know the drill, America eating more tacos than humanly possible etc. etc…

* * *

**Yeah, ending it off here. Sorry about the long update. Ugh. My computer broke down and my dad won't buy me a new one. Every two weeks, I get to go to my friend's house but that's it. And not to mention I actually play with her at HER house. **

**Review please! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Thanks!**

**-Akira Ambrawr (Teehee)**


	10. Asian Grocery Shop Panic Race

**Hey guys! I'm doing exams and such… Oh! Sorry for the long update… I hate finals. Well, enjoy then!**

* * *

Hong Kong was seriously annoyed. His mind flashed back to around 10 minutes previous.

_Flashback_

_"Guys! We have gathered you all here today to have a grocery race! Since we are all Asian, and we don't understand English well, this will be a challenge. Your list will have pictures." South Korea shouted in Chinese. Every Asian nation knew Mandarin._

_Flashback End_

Teams

Red: Japan, Taiwan, and China

Blue: Vietnam, South Korea, and Hong Kong

* * *

South Korea had sent Hong Kong to get bok choi, and Asian vegetable. He couldn't read any of the large signs so he lazily and aimlessly walked around.

"HEY, WATCH OUT!" A tall girl was riding a grocery cart down the aisle with immense speed.

"Hey, can you understand me?" Hong Kong asked, in Cantonese.

"Oh! Yeah, I can speak Canto." The girl replied back.

"Lei shurn mai bok choi? (You want to buy bok choi?)" She asked, looking at the list, and skipped down the aisle.

(A/N: Screw it. I know Canto, and made the sounds easier to say, but whatever. I'm writing in English XD In fact, Canto is my second language, English being third… But whatever. Yes, if you DO speak Canto, they don't have the right sounds… But whatever. So sorry!)

"Yes. Please." Hong Kong thanked her, and she helped him get other things.

* * *

South Korea had the same problem as Hong Kong. Who what type of language was this? How was anyone supposed to understand this gibberish?

He then came upon one girl and two boys.

"What should we get?" the girl asked in what South Korea vaguely recognized as Vietnamese. Why was Viet not here? They were in the same team! Oh right… They split up!

Both of the boys seemed to understand her, but none of them seemed to actually know how to speak Vietnamese.

"Um, can we help you? Never mind, just get out of the way!" one of the boys talked in Korean. Yes! Saved!

"Please help me, I'm Korean too! I'm on this race to get the food the fastest; I have to beat my boyfriend, Xiao! Please help me!" South Korea referred to Hong Kong… Who wasn't ACTUALLY his boyfriend, but it didn't matter.

The Korean boy held the other boy's hand, smiling. They were such a cute couple, Korea could tell.

"Should we help him?" The Korean boy asked.

"Yeah, we should! Come on, please, Kyu?" The last boy said in fluent English.

"…Fine." 'Kyu' sighed.

"Yes! Okay… tell…" Korea trailed off, pointing at the white boy.

"Noah." Kyu said.

"Tell Noah to tell the lady at the front counter to tell me where the ice cream is." Korea pleaded.

"Don't worry, I already can understand what you are saying." Noah smiled.

Korea finished faster with the help of the three, rushing the whole way.

* * *

"Viet!" Vietnam sighed as she saw Korea run for her, and Hong Kong slowly making his way over.

"What do you have?" Korea asked, flailing his arms wildly.

"I have the meat, Hong has the vegetables, and you have the desserts… We're done!" Vietnam exclaimed.

"Yes!" Korea shouted, "Wait… Where is the check out area?"

"Helen?!" Hong Kong called out for the girl from before.

"Noah, Kyu! Where are y'all?" Korea shouted.

They had left. Now Korea made them run around in a crazed frenzy, trying to find the check-out area.

"Ai ya! They were right, splitting up was a better idea, aru!" China sighed.

"Oh, we still need ice cream, we have vegetables and meat." Taiwan calmed her older brother.

"They are probably done by now!" China sighed, "I raised them so well! Why? Hong probably led them to victory. That or Viet. I have my doubts on Im Yong Soo… That boy!" China sighed.

"Ma'am. Could we have ice… ice sclean?" Japan stuttered.

"Um, what?" The lady looked annoyed.

"Yao, come and…" Japan looked for his older brother, who had run off to 'ninja' the other team.

"YAO!" Taiwan and Japan frantically called for thirty minutes, running around the large market, trying to find said person.

They raced down slippery halls, bumping into a few people before hastily saying 'excuse me.'

They checked almost every aisle, running straight past the medicine aisle. Taiwan, however, stopped when she thought she saw her brother.

"Kiku! Over here!" Taiwan said, waving her arms, and getting her brother.

"Nii-san! Stop checking the American medicine!" Taiwan and Japan sighed together.

"It's so weird! No herbs, just pills…" China looked really confused, "They don't even use aromatherapy!" (Aromatherapy is curing a patient with smelling a certain smell.)

"Just come with us! They lady can't understand us, you speak English best." Japan dragged his brother over.

"Ice cream please." China sighed, and the lady hurried to get the ice cream.

Just then, the other team arrived, when the lady finished getting the ice cream. They started rapidly putting down items.

"Faster!" They all shouted in their own language. Korea, Korean. Hong Kong, Cantonese. China, Mandarin. Taiwan, Taiwanese. Vietnam, Vietnamese.

When the Asian countries were panicked, they would shout in their languages, and they scared the cashiers. They couldn't even understand.

"They have five items left!" Korea shouted.

"We have the same amount!" Vietnam sighed, raising her eyebrow at her panicked brother. She didn't even care, but Korea made her have "team spirit."

The cashiers were scanning the last two items, and time seemed just to freeze right there.

* * *

"We totally won!" Korea fist-pumped the air.

"Usually I wouldn't care about such petty things, but I couldn't lose to Korea." China huffed, shaking his head.

To be honest, none of the countries were sure who won. It had been so close! But the both refused to admit defeat.

* * *

**A filler I HAD to write. Ah… So amusing. I know they understand English better, and they will at school, but it was more fun this way, ja? Who did you think won? Put it in your review, I would like to know.**

**Please review~!**

**Thanks so much, and have a nice winter break, or whatever you are on. Nice Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate, just have a nice day!**

**-Akira Amber **


	11. Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: WOOHOO! I totally still DON'T own Hetalia… I'm getting tired of doing this. It saps my ego away slowly…**

* * *

Norway lounged in his dorm, reading a book. He had woken up early, and school wasn't starting yet.

"Hey! NORGE!" Dang it. Norway cursed to himself. Denmark had woken up and now he'd ruin his fun.

"We have block schedule today! So P.E. is next!" (Block schedule actually exist. I don't really know how to explain it, just that they have the periods in different orders, and sometimes take out some periods.) Denmark yelled happily.

"Ugh. Physical Education is the only thing that amuses a blockhead like you." Norway sighed and shook his head.

"Hey! Hurtful… Anyways, I doubt you knew, so I was just telling you." Denmark said.

"Fine, thanks. Now bye." Norway dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"Dude! This is gonna be so epic! P.E. first? Plus I heard we were doing ice hockey, and a pro student was teaching us!" America shouted, stuffing a burger into his face.

England made a disgusted face, handing America a napkin, "Manners, dear. Also, it's 'going to' not 'gonna.'" England explained.

"Whatever Artie…" America rolled his eyes, "Let's just go!" he slung his backpack over his shoulder and dragged an already ready England out the door.

"What's up class? Ha! I get to teach today. The name is Vivian. And yes, we are doing ice hockey." A few hands went down at the last part.

"Are you a freshman?" everyone asked. She was tall, but she was skinny and didn't seem too pro.

"Yeah. Canadians like me are rough though, so don't think we'll go easy. That's what we Canadians do, we go out for blood." She said.

"I thought they went for maple syrup." A boy piped up.

"That's what's in our blood." She replied. (IF YOU GET THIS REFERENCE… I LOVE YOU. By the way, don't get offended please. This is Hetalia after all. And I'm Canadian XD)

"Whoa. This is totally cool, we're being taught by a Canadian girl who's a freshman. That's awesome! But not as awesome as me of course. But doesn't this seem… uh, stereotypically incorrect?" Prussia asked Austria. Austria sent a wave of hand, successfully making Prussia shut up.

"Okay first, go with Jane and she'll teach you how to skate. Then you'll work with me for the skills. Dismissed." Vivian waved her hand as if to shoo away everyone else.

"This is so cool! We get to play Mattie's sport? Eh, but it can't be too hard. Whatever." America said a bit too loudly when they were busy putting on their skates.

Minutes later, they all donned a pair of white skates with thin blades. They all tried to walk over to the rink but it was a bit hard and the heavy skates did NOT help their progress. Eventually, the entire class did make it to the rink and they began learning to skate with Jane.

Jane was a short girl who looked shy and didn't look menacing enough to play ice hockey. She was sitting down but expertly got up to greet the students.

"Okay, um, first you have to…" She was cut off when a student loudly asked, "Are you sure YOU play ice hockey?"

"Um… No, I'm just an ice skater." She was then asked to do a performance.

She skated really fast toward the end of the ice rink, so fast that there was no way she could stop. She used the momentum of the speed and jumped onto the wall, flipping back, and doing a twirl. (MY FRIEND CAN DO THIS. DANG I KNOW RIGHT.)

"Okay, so ice skating… You have to put your left foot in a diagonal motion outwards then a diagonal motion outwards with your right foot. Do that really fast, and you'll get it." She explained.

People pretty much got the hang of it, since it was exactly like rollerblading. However, there were plenty people goofing around and trying to do twirls but not exactly succeeding. They however got up and laughed with their buddies.

America was having so trouble over next to Russia and England. He wasn't one of the people messing up on purpose.

Russia was skating circles around America, his arms behind his back, smiling. He made it look easy, but America was less than amused. Russia then skated away happily very fast, just to annoy America.

"You know Alfred, I'm betting this is karma. I mean really? If you didn't say Mattie's sport was 'so easy' I bet you would've been better." England smirked, poking America's forehead, making him fall over.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you just help me?" America pouted, struggling to get up.

England reluctantly offered his hand to help him up and saw how he was trying to skate. He snickered (for once in his life) and was quite amused with America's antics.

"Um, Alfred. Did you even bother to listen to the girl when she was explaining how to skate?" England cautiously asked after a few minutes of America's shenanigans.

"Well, I'm learning to skate by myself. Like, I mean I'm awesome enough to do anything. I am Ameri…" America was cut off when England put his hand over his mouth.

"Disgusting! Alfred, why'd you lick my hand?" England shook his hand in a spazzing manner as if to get all the germs off.

"Aw, Artie. You're so cute." America ruffled his hair and tried skating again before falling after another foot.

"Alfred please, just skate regularly. As amusing as it is to see you fail, it is quite hard on the pride. I can't believe I raised you…" England huffed and skated (the very short distance) towards America.

"Fine, but I will be better at ice hockey than anyone!" America got up and got the hang of it as soon as he did it correctly.

"I swear, your ego is too big. I cursed the day Prussia helped you in the Revolutionary War. He's rubbing off on you." England scrunched up his nose in a displeasing manner.

"Don't worry Artie, you still have parts of your personality on me, so relax. I mean I KNOW for a FACT that Russia is jealous since his personality is nothing like mine." America boasted.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up. Vivian called us to play hockey now." England pushed America who wobbled for a bit then regained balance. By then, England had already taken off.

"Hey! Artie! No fair, wait up!"

* * *

**Oh my gosh. I'm so so so sorry! I have a math competition coming up around the world, so I'm going to Malaysia. Plus I have a National's Volleyball tournament so my mom is making me play for four hours every Saturday and Sunday. Those are the only days I can ever be on the computer anyways! Oh, and turns out, I have a mild sleeping disorder. I sleep way too much, because my doctor says I overwork my body with school, music, and sports. So I hope you understand, and I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I have to update others. Ciao~**

**Review please~ Oh, and would you guys like to see them play ice hockey? IMPORTANT QUESTION. **

**Thanks~**

**-Akira Ambrawr**


End file.
